Til Death do we Part
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: Set almost 16 years after Always and Forever. It is getting very close to the day where Thanatos will find love (which was told to him long ago by the fates). He just didn't expect it to be his best friends daughter, Macaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! First chapter done! Hope Y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Macaria**

Walking swiftly through the halls, my violet dress flowing around me, I carried paperwork to my father's office. Because I was the goddess of blessed death, I was able to partake in some of my father's duties. Most of them being me going into the upper world and collecting data of mortals who were going to die soon, whether it be from old age, sickness, or something else, I can always tell.

At first, my father was reluctant to let me go into the upper world. He said that I was too young to go up there alone. But, after I promised that I would call out to him if anything goes wrong, or use my necromancy to protect myself, he let me go.

The first couple of times that I went up there he had sent Thanatos, the god of death and my lovely male counterpart, to watch over me and make sure I didn't get into trouble. I didn't know this at the time, but my mother had told me. Needless to say, I was upset with Hades for having someone spy on me when I thought that I was alone, but I was also pleased to know that he cared enough about me to make sure I had more protection if the need be.

I picked up my speed to slow jog, now realizing that I was running late to give the papers to my father. On the way back to the underworld I had come across a little boy who was crying because his mother had died yesterday. I remembered writing about this woman, and I felt that I should at least tell the boy that everything was going to be okay. It turned out to be a ten minute discussion with him about his mother and how she lived a good and blessed life. She was easily one of the best soles I've ever read, so I told him that I "bet" she was spending the rest of eternity in the Elysian Fields.

Because of my faster pace, my papers were slipping out of their bondage and started to fall out of my arms. I looked down for a moment to readjust them, not slowing down, and before I knew it, I collided with a force and I was on the floor.

* * *

**Thanatos**

Emerging from my room, I thought about what laborious things Hades would want me to do today. He had been working really hard lately to try to get as many souls in and out of his court room as quickly as he could. Why? I have no idea. But, what I do know is that when Hades wants to work harder and faster, that meant we all had to.

As I was lost in thought of my complaining, I was nearly knocked off balance, and papers went everywhere. I heard a curse being muttered, but I couldn't see who spewed it yet. I knelt down to help pick some of the papers up, finding that it was all data for souls that were to die soon. I gathered an abundance of them and straightened them as I stood up. I finished quickly and looked down to see… _Well speak of the devil's daughter._

She looked up at me with her huge blue doll like eyes. She looked down quickly and finished gathering the rest of them.

When she stood, I handed her the rest of her data. She smiled shyly, "Thank you."

I nodded.

"Hi, Thanatos."

"Hello Macaria."

She looked around awkwardly and continued. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. What about yourself?"

She nodded. "Good. My father just wanted me to drop off these papers."

"Yeah. Do you know why he wants us working more than usual lately?"

She shook her head. "He hasn't said why. I just know when hades says something, I better do it."

I chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, he can be a little demanding." I looked away from her, about to ask how her progress was in her soul data, but she gasped.

"Oh no, now I'm really running late now. I'm sorry Thanatos, but I have to run!" She held on tightly to her papers and ran off in the direction of Hades's office.

_Nice job Hades. You now have your daughter running around the place, being very stressed out._

* * *

**Macaria**

When I opened the door to Hades's office, I was really out of breath. I was blasted with the familiar smell of Pomegranates as I stepped into the darkly lit room.

"Where have you been?" Hades asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"I'm sorry dad, I was detained."

His head snapped up from his paperwork. "Detained?" I heard the protectiveness in his voice that mother and I always hear if we say something wrong. I love that he is so protective, but it does get a little annoying to have to explain exactly what I mean all the time.

"Relax dad. It was just a little mortal boy. He was crying because his mother died and I comforted him. Then all my papers fell out of my hands when I was a couple hallways away and I had to collect them all back up."

He relaxed at my words. "Okay, well thank you for getting them."

"You're welcome." I started to leave, but stopped remembering the question Thanatos had asked me. "Why are you working harder than usual lately? You've been really pushing at your work which is causing Thanatos and I to work harder and faster." _And a little stressed. _

He looked up from the papers and sighed. "Athena and Ares have been fighting recently about armies of he mortals. What's worse is that everyone else is taking sides and fighting against each other. I've tried my best to calm every one down, but no one will listen. I'm preparing for the war that is soon to come. Hundreds of innocents and possibly thousands of warriors will die because of this. I'm trying to get as many souls through as possible before this happens."

I nodded. "Alright then." I glanced at the door. "Well, I'll leave you to your work."

"I'll see you at dinner Macaria." He called out as I left the room.

* * *

**Melinoe**

Macaria plopped herself down on my bed as I read my book. "Someone's tired." I teased without looking up.

She groaned. "Dad is being very stressful lately. He's making Thanatos and I work really hard because a massive war between the mortals is about to break out."

"Poor baby." I cooed.

She laughed. "Out of the two of us, which one is younger?"

It was my turn to laugh. I closed my book and set it on the bedside table. "So how are the mortals lately? Any interesting cases?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. There was this little boy who was crying because his mother died yesterday. I comforted him and told him that she was fine. That caused me to be late to drop off the data for Dad and then I ran into Thanatos, which made me even more late."

I giggled. "Oh, what did you two talk about?" I loved to tease her about how she and Thanatos were so perfect together.

"No, I literally ran into him. The papers went everywhere."

"Nicely done sister!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you hush up!"

"So… how did it feel to run into such a man?" I teased.

She sat up quickly and stared at me. "Melinoe! Bite your tongue! Thanatos is only my friend."

"Aw, only your friend? Don't you like him?"

"Of course I like him."

"No. I mean _like_ like him. The way his jet black hair falls on his sturdy shoulders and the way he walks down the hallways." I stared at her. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed him."

She turned a little red and looked down. "I've noticed." She said barely above a whisper.

"Ooh! You do like him!" I prodded.

"No! It's not like that!" She looked back up at me, her eyes glaring.

"Then you just like the way he looks." I said, not backing down. "It's understandable. He is very handsome, and Liking someone always starts somewhere."

She rose from the bed and walked quickly to the door. "I'm done! I'm going out for a walk."

I reached for my book. "Fine by me. If you see Thanatos, give him my regards." I teased. Just as she reached the door I continued. "Macaria," She paused with her hand on the knob, "You know I'm only teasing you for the most part, right? You're my sister and I love you. I'm only making fun _with_ you. If I'm actually hurting your feelings, I'm sorry. It's just so fun to mess with you when you get worked up, especially about Thanatos."

She nodded, and gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I know."

"Just promise me that if you ever _really_ want to talk about liking someone, or just certain people in general, you'll come to me."

She smiled. "Well it's you, Zagreus, mom, dad, Thanatos, Hypnos, Ariel, or Daniel. Out of all those people, you're the one I most relate to at the moment. Or you're just the one who won't run away, feel awkward, or kill someone."

I laughed. "Fair enough! Now go on your walk." I said opening my book.

"See you at dinner."

"Until then."

* * *

**Yes! Chapter one is done! I've decided to type it in first person and in different people's point of view. All of the point of views will be surrounding our star couple in this story though. Chapter two might come out more quickly, but I'm not sure yet. So please remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Like I've said many times before it encourages me.**

**So Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I finally finished it! I am really sorry it took so long, but I had a really bad case of writer's block. I think I know where I'm going now, so hopefully the next chapters will come quicker. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Macaria**

I breathed in the cool air of the Underworld as I walked by the river of Styx. The river had a magical dark glow about it that mesmerized me every time I saw it. The dark, cool rocks, that formed the cave, reflected the shine of the river, putting rippling designs on every crevice. I opened up my arms to the air and inhaled the clean scent. I couldn't help but feel relaxed. This river was always the place I went when I wanted to be alone, or just for whatever reason. I always found a way to end up here at least once a day.

I came down to the ledge that stood over at least a twenty foot drop to the river. I sat down, with my legs dangling over the edge, and closed my eyes.

Beneath my closed eye lids, I pictured the ice and snow that grandmother Demeter had coated on the Upperworld. How the clear ice crystals dangled from rooftops, tree branches, and under bridges. I loved seeing the bare trees, and the ice ponds that people, and animals, could play and skate on. As much as my mother was one for spring, I was always a winter girl. Even though the original reason there was ever a winter was out of sorrow, I found nothing but joy in it.

"Be careful." A voice warned me from behind.

I sucked in a startled breath and jumped up to my feet. When I saw who my visitor was, I relaxed. "Oh, Thanatos. You startled me!" I placed my right hand on my heart to emphasize. I stared into his crystal blue eyes and thought that my breath had caught in my throat.

_My goodness. His eyes… _I thought.

He let out a small laugh. "I can see that." He took a deep breath, testing the air. "But really, you should be careful Macaria. If you fall in, I'll have to jump in after you. And as beautiful as the river is, it's a bitch to swim through."

I laughed. "Yeah, I heard about that time when you and your brother, Hypnos, were daring each other to do stupid things, a few hundred years back."

He looked down; he seemed somehow embarrassed that I knew that. "Yeah, we were pretty foolish then. But we've wizened up a bit."

"I should hope so." I smiled, showing my white teeth.

A bell sounded in the distance. We both whipped our heads in the direction of the castle.

"May I escort you to dinner, Macaria?" Thanatos offered his arm to me. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, it was almost as if this was the first time I've seen them.

"I looped my arm through his, smiling. "I would love that, Thanatos.

* * *

**Macaria**

Thanatos opened the door to the dining room for me. I smiled and stepped through, with him trailing closely behind. I looked around to see that mom, dad, Ariel, Daniel, and Melinoe were already in here, sitting at our round dinner table. All who was left was Zagreus. I took my normal seat between Melinoe and Thanatos. Dad would sit on the other side of Thanatos, with mom to his right, she would sit with Ariel on her right, and she would have Daniel also on her right. The only empty seat belonged to Zagreus, who sat between Daniel and Melinoe.

"Glad to see you two could make it." Persephone cheered.

Melinoe leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Yes. Very glad." She snickered.

I elbowed her in the ribs, just as Zagreus walked in the room in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I was reading and time got the better of me." He plopped himself down in his seat and brushed back his red hair from his green eyes.

I always liked how people could see the resemblance in our family. I get my raven hair and blue eyes from Hades, Zagreus gets his golden hair and green eyes from Persephone, and Melinoe is in the center of our parents with brown hair and hazel eyes. Other than those few features, we all had pale skin and the same noses.

"That's quite alright Zagreus." Mother cooed.

My father cleared his throat, "Alright that's everyone." He gestured to the servant man. "You may now call them to bring in the food."

"Yes my Lord." The man bowed and disappeared through a large mahogany door.

I looked around the vast room. Above us was a grand gold and crystal chandelier. Diamonds were encrusted within the gold, giving it a much more elegant look. As if that was needed. The flooring was a medium shade of an elegant brown, and the walls complimented them. Several flowers and potted plants were scattered about the room, decorating it. Mom's Idea of filling up empty space, not that any of us minded.

The servants came through the door and placed large plates of food in front of all of us. Another came around and filled our goblets with red wine.

The food smelled delicious, and tasted better. Ceaser salad, turkey, and as usual, pomegranates.

We all ate our food slowly and had wonderful conversation as we did.

* * *

**Thanatos**

By the time dinner was over, we all parted and made way to do our evening activities. For me, that was reading in the library.

But, I wasn't reading today. I stared at the page of my book for a half hour, dreaming of Macaria. Her raven hair, her blue doll eyes, her pale skin.

I shook my head trying to clear it of the thoughts.

_What the hell man? Macaria is like a sister you! Now you're thinking of how beautiful she is. I mean, it's not like I haven't done that before but… OKAY, seriously, stop talking to yourself! _

I shook my head again; this time was out of my own stupidity.

I tried to read again, but then I felt a presence behind me.

I turned to see my not-so-identical, identical twin, Hypnos, look at me while leaning on a bookshelf.

"So Macaria, eh?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Stay out of my head, brother." I warned, closing my book, finally giving up.

Hypnos laughed. "Of all the things you and I have caught each other thinking of, little Macaria is not that big of a deal." He left from leaning on the book case, and came to sit across from me. "Talk to me brother. Why does she cloud your mind?" He leaned forward in the seat, and stared at me.

I huffed out some air and leaned back in my chair. "I don't know what it is brother. I've spent so much time with her. I've helped raise her. But now, I don't know what it is. She's just, clouding my mind."

He thought for a moment on what I said. "Well I don't think it's that bad that you think of her. In fact, I'd be more worried if you didn't think of her. She's a very nice and beautiful young girl."

"Yes, she is."

"So I see nothing wrong. I mean, unless you secretly want a piece of her action." Hypnos teased.

I grimaced. There was the part of the conversation that I was dreading. "Brother." I brought my hands up to cover my face.

He laughed hysterically. "Oh come on! You would have done the same to me."

I couldn't exactly blame him, because what he said was true.

"I'm going to bed." I said getting up and making my way to the door.

"Have sweet dreams brother." Hypnos called.

I turned to bid him goodnight, until I saw him wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You ass." I turned on my heel and left him in his laughter.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. Again, sorry it took so long. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Talk to y'all later. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this one pretty fast, and I'm proud of myself. I know it was short but I think it was an interesting chapter to write. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

**Thanatos**

_"Thanatos." A sweet voice called in the distance. "Thanatos."_

_ I looked around. At least a foot of snow covered the brown grass, and bare, dormant trees circled the meadow I was standing in the middle of. The sky was grey and cloudy, not letting in any sun. What I found the most uncomforting was the sound. Silence. Not a single bird chirped, and not a twig snapped. The only sound I heard was…_

_ "Thanatos." The voice called again from the distance._

_ "Hello? Who's there?" I called out. The voice giggled._

_ "Over here!" I turned around and saw the silhouette of a young maiden in the distance. I tried to step closer to get a better view of who my companion was, but she turned and ran off through the trees._

_ "Wait!" I yelled, sprinting off after her._

_ Unfortunately of her, I can run much faster and caught up to her quickly. The closer I got, the more I saw of her. She was pale and had waist length raven hair. And despite the cold of the snow surrounding us, she wore a knee length black dress and was barefoot._

_ I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders to spin her around to face me. The big blue eyes that stared into mine surprised me._

_ "Macaria?" I gasped, taking my hands off her shoulders. "What are you doing here?" _

_ She laughed and batted her long eyelashes in a sensual way. "Isn't it obvious?" She took at step closer to me, swaying her hips as she did. I looked down and realized how revealing her dress was. The cleavage that the dress allowed to see was an amazing amount. From what I could see, her chest was just as pale and smooth as the rest of her skin._

_ "Like what you see?" She asked in a sultry voice, taking another step towards me._

_ I backed up away from her, now feeling uncomfortable."Macaria stop. Please."_

_ "Oh what's the matter? Don't you want this?" She asked not backing down._

_ "No Macaria, stop, this isn't you." I tried to back up more, but I was up against a tree._

_ "Oh it's all me, honey." She touched my chest and slid her hands down to my trousers. "And it's all you!" _

_ I slapped her hands away. "No Macaria. Sto-" I broke off when she jumped up into my arms and kissed my mouth with a fever. I tried to break it off but she grabbed my head with her hands, and shoved her tongue down my throat. I was no longer resisting. I held her up and let her kiss me and I kissed back with a strong passion._

_ I don't know what happened next but I was now lying on the snow with her straddling me. She sat directly on my hips and bent down to kiss me. I closed my eyes for the kiss, and when I opened them she was no longer wearing the dress. _

_ I went wide eyed and was about to yell again and refuse, but she put her finger to my lips and silenced me. She then took my hands and placed them on her completely bare breasts. I took a risk and glanced down to her hips. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that her last undergarment was still on. _

_ "That can disappear any time you want Honey." She purred. She grinded her hips onto my growing erection, causing me to moan. _

_ "Baby steps, Macaria."_

_ "But neither one of us are babies."_

_ I laughed." Compared to me, you are."_

_ "Do I look like a baby?" She teased while pressing down harder on my hips._

_ "You certainly don't act like one."_

_ She smiled and ripped open my shirt, quickly undid my belt, and slid down my trousers. I felt like I should resist. My head was screaming for me to resist. But I didn't. It was like I couldn't control my actions anymore._

_ She leaned down and started a trail of kisses all over my chest and stomach. The best I could do was to tilt my head up and look away from her. _

_ "This is too much!" I moaned out._

_ Macaria stopped kissing me and started to trace the lines of my stomach and even lower down to my penis._

_ "No Macaria!" I tried to swat her hands away, and get away from her but I couldn't move._

_ "What's the matter?" She purred. She glanced down at my penis that was now revealed and squeezed gently. "Don't you wanna feel the high?"_

* * *

I flew up to a sitting position on my bed. I looked around my dark room, sweating from the dream. "It was just a dream." I said to myself. "Just a dream." Realization then dawned on me.

"Oh, NO!" I flew out of bed and slipped on my black pants, shirt, and boots. I raced out of my bedroom to go seek out my old friends.

* * *

The fates stood calmly in the center of the room while Thanatos paced nervously back and forth.

"I want you three to be completely honest with me. No lying and no holding back all the information." They nodded. "About seventeen years ago you three said that I would find love here in the palace."

"Correct." They spoke in unison.

"She was already in the castle when you three told me of this, and that one person knew about her at the time. You said that I would find her love in seventeen years."

"Get to your point Thanatos." They urged.

"It's Macaria! Isn't it? It makes sense; she's almost sixteen, plus Persephone's pregnancy with her. So she's been alive for almost seventeen years."

"Yes it is Macaria."

"Why didn't you tell me this?! Don't you think it would have been useful if I had known if it was my best friend's daughter that I would fall in love with?"

"Some information is better to be kept alone."

"So what? Am I going to end up marrying Macaria?" I huffed.

"We never said anything about marriage, only love."

I became more alert. "What? So I'm going to love her, but not marry her. Is she going to disappear or worse before we can?"

"We never said that either."

I cried in frustration. "You three know what is going to happen to every living thing in the universe from birth to death! Why can't you tell me what is going to happen?"

"It is not good for someone to know too much about their own destiny."

"Why?"

"Not everything is written in stone. Some things can be changed but they'll have consequences, but others cannot."

"What can happen?" I yelled turning from them.

"Death!" The roar of their voices stopped me dead in my tracks. I almost forgot to breathe.

I turned back to them. "What?" I asked softly.

"If you know too much about your future with Macaria, many people could die. Including her. You may know what is going to happen in the end, therefore going too fast. You could end up harming her in an unforgivable way, whether anyone knows it or not."

"Are you implying that I could end up molesting her if I know what our future is going to be?" I was completely discussed at the thought, but I knew that the Fates knew what they were talking about. No matter how vague they are.

"Yes." _What they couldn't sugarcoat it? _"Horrible things can and have happened when people know too much about their fate. You have what you came for, Thanatos. It's time you go back to bed and carry on with your life."

I turned to leave. Right as I hit the door I turned with one last question. "If I ever get a bad feeling about something, can I come to you three and ask for guidance? Especially when it comes to Macaria. I just want to keep her out of harm's way."

They nodded. "We know what you want. And yes. You may always come to us for guidance."

I nodded my thanks and left the room, unprepared to face Macaria in the coming future.

* * *

**Yeah! This one was kinda fun to write. I hope y'all did enjoy it. and not for just the smutty part! ;)**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! It means a lot to me. And it only takes a couple of button pushes!**

**Talk to y'all later. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I just haven't had much writing inspiration lately. I'll try to be better! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Macaria**

"Dad have you seen Thanatos?" I asked Hades as I took a bite of my apple.

He stopped shuffling through his papers and thought for a moment. "I believe he went up to the Upperworld early today. He said something about getting a head start."

I nodded and took another bite of my apple. "How's the business with the war coming along?"

"Things in Olympus are starting to calm down, but things can change in a heartbeat. So I'm staying prepared."

"Sounds reasonable. Athena and Ares normally have something going on."

He hummed his positive reply. "Mmhm."

"Well, I should go and follow Thanatos's example. I'll be on the Upperworld. You know how to contact me."

"Be careful." Hades warned.

I kissed him on the cheek before leaving. "I always am. If you see mom, tell her where I am and that I'll be home shortly after sunset."

"Alright." He replied, not looking up.

I threw my apple in his waste can, and quietly left the room, leaving my father to his work.

* * *

**Thanatos**

_I can't believe this. I simply cannot believe this. Macaria is the one. She is the girl that I'm supposed to fall in love with and whatever else the fates aren't telling me. _I took notes on the mortal boy playing in the field by his home. Sadly, he was going to drown tomorrow and leave no playmate for his little sister. She was the only girl he loved. He thought that every other girl he saw had some disease that he would become infected with if he got too close. "Silly boy." I muttered under my breath. "If only you could live long enough to realize how amazing girls are." I watched him play with his little sister and felt sad for him, but more so for the girl. She was going to live a long life and have children only to have her die the same fate of her brother when she was trying to save her children.

I shook my head. "Enough here. Time to move on." I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my trousers. I teleported to my next soul, only to find that Macaria had beaten me to her.

_Damn. _I thought. _I'm not ready to see her yet. Not so soon after my dream._ The image of her bare breasts popped into my mind. _No! Stop it Thanatos! _I looked back over to Macaria. _Maybe if I sneak away quietly she won't notice I'm here._

I turned to leave, getting ready to teleport to my next person. "Oh hey Thanatos!" The sweet voice called out.

"Damn." I muttered.

Macaria skipped over to me. "How's it going?" Her blue eyes sparkled up at mine.

"Fine." I replied. "Yourself?"

She cocked her head to one side in confusion. "I'm doing well." She paused. "Is everything okay? You're not talking like yourself."

"I'm doing fine. Just doing my job." I gestured out to the mortals in the town near us.

"Oh, okay." She looked like she didn't believe me. "Would you like to help me with the town? There are quite a few souls that are going to die soon."

I looked around at the souls. I really didn't want to be around her right now, but I knew that she'd be here for the rest of the day if I didn't help her. "Alright." I grudgingly agreed.

* * *

For the next few hours we got all the information Hades could possibly need about all of the souls. Any time Macaria got near me I finished what I was doing as quickly as I could and kept conversation to a minimum amount. I could tell that by the end of the day that she was hurt by my odd behavior and that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong. But avoiding her was the only way I could stay sane and not feel like a disgusting person.

"Will I see you at dinner?" He voice sadly called out as I walked away.

I stopped and turned to see her face. It was sad, but she was acting like nothing was wrong, which made it even more sad. I shook my head. "No you won't." It pained me to hurt her, but I can't look at her without thinking of that dream, and knowing the fact that we will fall in love. "I'm going to turn in early and get started again tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Macaria**

"Oh, okay." Tears formed behind my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Luckily, Thanatos was far enough way so that he wouldn't see them.

I don't understand! Why is he pushing me away all of a sudden? He and I always got along, he's always been there for me and we were close friends. Now he can't stand to look at me.

"Well, I'll see you some time then."

He nodded and vanished in front of me. It was then that I finally let the tears fall.

* * *

I teleported to my home in the underworld, but because I was upset, I couldn't pinpoint exactly where I wanted to land. I ended up in the hallway outside Hypnos's chambers.

As if on cue, Hypnos opened up his door. "Macaria? What are you doing here?" He noticed my red eyes. "What's wrong?" He gasped. I shook my head showing that I didn't want to say anything out here.

He opened his door wider. "Here, come inside and we'll talk." Even though all I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep I smiled gratefully and stepped in.

He led me to sit on the couch. He sat down next to me and didn't utter a single word, letting me gather my thoughts in silence. "I can talk to you about anything right?" I asked.

Without hesitating he replied, "Of course, Macaria. We're basically family. Although, I think that Melinoe, Persephone, or Ariel will be more equipped to answer some possibly questions you may have.

I laughed. "This isn't one of _those _questions!"

"Okay good! I was worried about giving you part of _the talk _for a moment."

I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "No! Ew! I'm sorry Hypnos, but you're one of the last people I would talk to about that."

"It's okay, you're one of the last people I would want to talk to about that." We stayed silent for a while. In that silence I saw what he did. "Thanks for that. I needed a laugh."

"My pleasure princess." I rolled my eyes. "But in all seriousness Macaria, what's wrong?"

I hesitated. "Thanatos." Hypnos leaned forward. "I don't know why, but all day today he has been avoiding me and has barely looked me in the eye. I didn't think it would hurt, but it did." I paused. "Do you know what's wrong with him, or why he'd do this?"

He looked sad. "No, I don't. I'm sorry Macaria."

"It's fine. I guess it was worth a shot." I rose to my feet. "If it ever comes up between you two, can you let me know why?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. Thanks." I walked to the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

"See you later Macaria."

I nodded and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**I hope it was worth reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews and please follow and favorite it so that you can get notifications on my next chapters and other things I'm doing.**

**For those of you that care, I'm working on a Loki story now. I'm not sure when It's gonna be finished, but it will be called "A God saved me".**

**Talk to Y'all later! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to upload. A lot of things have been happening lately, and I have been extremely stressed out. It doesn't help that I lost a lot of my writing a while back and had to start fresh a little bit. I just wanted to give y'all something to show that I wasn't dead and that I do still plan on finishing what I've started. I'll be better now that the summer has hit, I hope. Like I said a lot of things have been happening. It's just one thing after another. But I will try to find the time and make myself write. It isn't fair to y'all for me to not write. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy what tidbit y'all get. so sorry again.**

* * *

**Macaria**

Just as I thought, Thanatos wasn't at dinner. Hypnos walked in last, and when he passed by my seat he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, as if to say "it'll all be fine".

When he sat down he looked up at Hades. "Sorry to be late. I checked on Thanatos and he said that he wouldn't be coming to dinner."

Hades nodded. "Did he say why?"

"Just that he said he was tired from his work today and that he just wanted to rest."

He and I knew that that was a load of crap, but everyone else bought it.

"Well that's alright then. I'll send a servant to his chambers later to see if he wants any food." Hades gestured for the servants to bring in our meal. It was beautifully set up, but I wasn't very hungry after being upset. However if i don't eat as normal everyone will know if something is wrong.

_Ugh. Why me? Why Thanatos? _I complained to myself.

Melinoe must've been able to tell that something was wrong. She gently nudged my foot under the table and gave me a questioning stare.

"_Are you alright? You don't look very well." _She asked into my head.

"_To be honest Melinoe, I'm not having the best day. We'll talk later in your chambers where it's more private."_

She nodded in reply as she started to dig into her meal.

_This is gonna be a long dinner. _I thought.

* * *

**Hypnos**

I found Thanatos exactly where I thought he would be. The library. His face was buried in a book, but from the look of his eyes, he had just been staring at the same page for a while now.

"Not in the mood, brother." He mumbled without looking up.

I chuckled, trying to break the ice. "Not in the mood for what? I just came in to check on you. Besides, I'm not in a gaming mood either."

He looked up from his book with a confused expression. "But you're always in a gaming mood."

"And you're always nice and don't avoid Macaria." I shot back. "What gives?"

He flinched, and looked down to his lap at my words.

I pressed harder. "Come on brother, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong? I know something's up between you and Macaria, you've been avoiding her all day. It hurt her feelings." His head snapped up to mine when those words came out.

"What?" He asked. _I knew that that would grab his attention._

I nodded. "Yeah Thanatos, she showed up in-front of my door this evening all teary eyed. I was shocked to see her in that condition, considering that she never really shows any negative emotion that she may be feeling. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that you had been avoiding her all day and that she was very confused and upset. She wants to know what's wrong."

Thanatos kept shaking his head the entire time i was talking, as if he was trying to say, "No, this isn't happening. Macaria is fine, she's not upset." But instead he muttered, "Oh my God. Damn it."

"Thanatos. What is wrong?" I asked in a demanding tone.

He broke. "I talked to the Fates!" He nearly yelled. "I had a dream about Macaria and I. When I woke up, it seemed harmless at first, but then it all hit me. Years ago I had talked to the Fates about finding my own love. They had said that I would realized who she is in 17 years time. Hypnos, It's been almost 17 years, and now I have an intimate dream with her. I ran to go talk to the fates last night and they told me that it was indeed Macaria that I would end up in love with."

A smile spread across my face. "Thanatos that's great! You and Macaria would make a beautiful couple."

"You don't get it!" He groaned.

"Then explain it to me brother!" I nearly pleaded.

He sighed and took deep breaths to try and calm himself. "I just never realized it would be her. I helped raise the girl, We all did. She's like the daughter or sister that I never had. And then She starts getting beautiful. Her hair gets longer and shinier, her eyes start glowing the sapphire blue that they are, her figure becomes obvious and amazing, and her lips get full, almost begging to be kissed."

I almost burst out laughing. I knew that all this was important to him but I've never heard him talk in such a way about anyone before. He was completely infatuated with her. And it was hysterical to watch him react.

"But it's not just her looks! It's her whole personality and attitude. She is kind and wise. She is so caring and loves all people in some form or fashion. She's smart and sassy. She has that fiery confident attitude that all women should have. She doesn't even realize that about herself yet. She is the most amazing woman I know and She is so beautiful in every way imaginable."

I was awestruck. I never knew that my brother, the God of death, could feel so passionately for someone. I knew that in this moment, I was truly rooting for them. They deserved each other in every way.

"Wow. You really love her, brother."

He nodded. "And I never wanted to hurt her like I did today. I was scared of the way that fate is going to play out for us. I still am. I want to protect her from what might happen."

I tilted my head to one side in confusion. "What do you mean, Thanatos?"

He looked up at me with a helpless look in his eyes. "The Fates told me that since I already know that We will end up in love with each other, I could end you moving too fast and end up hurting her in a way that is much worse than what I did today."

I breathed in a deep breath. "Come let's sit down." I gestured to the chairs. He followed my lead. "Look, what the Fates have said can be true, but not with the way that you took it. You heard of a possible bad thing and ran to protect her in the best way you knew How. But by doing that, you hurt her unintentionally. Not tonight, but tomorrow I think you should apologize to her, without telling her the whole story of course. Anyway, my point is, is that you love and care for her too much to hurt her in that bad of a way. As long as you take your relationship slow, maybe at her pace, maybe slower since you said that thing about her being fiery," I joked, "You'll both be fine."

He smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you so much brother. I really needed this." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my chambers. It's been a long day today, and there's going to be another long one tomorrow." He started to chuckle. "You know, I never thought I'd get dating advice from you."

I pretended to be offended. "Well I'm not all grins and giggles! Only 95%."

He laughed. "Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight. Have sweet dreams, but not as sweet as before, please." I jested.

As he left the room, all I heard was one word muttered from him.

"Ass."

**Melinoe**

"I really don't know why He's acting this way Melinoe. It's just one day He's my best friend and then the next, he doesn't even look at me." Macaria shook her head. "I don't know what to do." She stared at my dark purple bedspread that we sat on.

"Well hon, I don't know exactly what to tell you to do either. That's all definitely out of character for him. Maybe he has other things going on that he doesn't want to talk about yet?" I guessed. "Well either way, that doesn't give him any reason to ignore you and be so cold. You know what I would do?" She shook her head. "Ignore him back! Show him How it feels! Don't let him get off so easy."

"Oh, I don't know Melinoe. I've never been mean to anyone close to me before. It just doesn't seem like the right thing to do."

I pressed on. "No believe me Macaria, it'll work. If You're willing to let him do whatever he wants, then you won't be of any interest to him, not to mention that you deserve better from yourself."

That seemed to here her attention. "At least try it for awhile Macaria. Please. Because at least then you can say that You're not a complete pushover and you stood you for yourself in some way."

She nodded once. "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Good!" I cheered.

She looked at the time and simultaneously yawned. "Okay, " She started. "It's late and I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow after work." She's leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight sis, Thank you for everything."

"Have pleasant dreams." I called out as She stepped through the door.

_Man, I really hope that they work everything out somehow._


End file.
